Songfic Challenge
by Sianii
Summary: glee songfics. 1st song: The Boy is mine Klaine/Sebastian. 2nd: Gives you hell Finchel/Puck 3rd: A house is not a home Klaine.. because I coulnd't get it out of my head all day xD
1. The Boy is mine 1

Okay peopel... this is my first published fanfic here on this page and it's not really ONE story.

A friend (she's my beta) and I kinda came up with a challenge: we each picked 4 of 8 Glee pairings from a hat and used shuffle to come up with songs for songfics and now we each have to write 4 songfics...

So she got Bitanna, Wemma, Tike and Samcedes & the songs True Colors, Don't stop, Just the way your are and Last Friday Night; while I got Finchel, Quinn/Joes, Rory/Sugar and KLAINE (3) & the songs Light up the world, The boy is mine, Don't stop believing and Gives you hell.

I don't know if we are going to publish all the songfics because some are a little tricky but I had really fun writing this one and she reading it.

So I hope you'll enjoy my first Glee fanfic: The boy is mine (Klaine)

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Story:... kinda spoiler for everything up to Hold on to sixteen

* * *

**The boy is mine.**

It was around Christmas, everything seemed to go well – the Troubletones were now part of New Directions, what meant that Kurt had his beloved friends back in glee club, Finn had finally cleared out his relationship with Blaine which made both, his relationship with Blaine and his brotherhood with Finn, much easier. He even was done with all his Christmas shopping and it was only the 5th of December! Plus Blaine and he had experienced a lot of wonderful nights since the opening of West Side Story and their first time of having sex.

Life was great for Kurt Hummel. The only thing which put him in a bad mood constantly was one Sebastian Smyth. Even the name sounded creepy and slithery. Like a snake...

He had known that he didn't like Sebastian the moment he had met him at the Lima Bean where he was so obviously flirting with his very awkward boyfriend! The night at Scandals had only assured him in this believe. And then just couple of weeks ago, again at the Lima Bean, Sebastian had honestly told him that he wanted to steal Blaine from him. The confidence with which he had said it hadn't worried Kurt. Not since... but it had made him inexplicably angry.

They had won their Sectionals and where to compete against the Warblers at Regionals and Kurt was determined to smash Sebastian along with the other Warblers, who seemed to have lost all of their ideals, or had turned out to be really stupid, oblivious to Sebastian's real character, since Wes had graduated and Blaine left. He was pretty pissed.

Especially because, though Blaine had told him that Sebastian didn't mean anything to him, they still texted and he also found all the stuff on Blaine's Facebook wall, posted by Sebastian pretty annoying. Also Sebastian seemed to live at the Lima Bean. Nearly everytime they sat there long enough he seemed to show up in the end. Blaine seemed to be absolutely oblivious to Sebastian's attempts to break them up or to draw them apart, which was kind of reassuring, because it proved Kurt right that Sebastian really had no impact but still, he'd really liked when Blaine had simply told him to back off!

All this had been on Kurt's mind when he walked in the Lima Bean, heading for the counter. Blaine had gone home to catch his bag to stay overnight at Kurt's and they had agreed to meet here. Blaine had texted him when he would be there and Kurt wanted to get coffee and cupcakes for them. When he turned his head to get a glimpse at the clock he saw him. Sebastian Smyth. Sitting at _their_ regular table. Drinking a coffee, playing with his iPhone.

Something inside Kurt snapped. He left his place in the cue and walked over to Sebastian a fierce expression on his face.

He didn't want to make a scene so he simply stood at Sebastian's table trying to attract his gaze. Sebastian on the other hand as absolutely ignoring him, so Kurt snored and simply sat down across Sebastian.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Kurt fluted what made Sebastian look up finally.

"Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar."

Sebastian replied giving him one of his evil smiles. Kurt wasn't buying it. He doubted Sebastian could forget who _had _Blaine. It was all part of his mind game.

"Yeah, you do, too." Kurt replied, instead of reminding him of exactly who he was, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of this game.

"I just wanted to talk to you about... well you know about whom." Suddenly talking to Sebastian seemed like a bad idea. Especially when Blaine could walk in any moment. But know that he had started he wanted to get out what he had to say.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I know who you mean." Sebastian was still smiling, and something about it was so full of it, that Kurt's guts returned.

"I just wanted you to know, he's mine." At his words Sebastian's smile got wider.

"Well, as yet..." Kurt sat back, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Sebastian, I think it's time we get this straight. Just sit and talk, face to face. There is no way Blaine will ever be your man. Are you really this delusional?" Kurt could feel his anger getting stronger, especially as Sebastian chuckled slightly at his last words.

"You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. I mean seriously, I look better, I dress better and I am obviously more talented than you... because when I sing you do realize to which sex I belong. But you are blind if you can't see that you are only temporary..." His voice was sympathetic and he gave Kurt a look of commiseration. Kurt could just stare at him. His sarcasm was unbelievable!

But Kurt got a grip on himself quickly. This game could be played by two people. Slowly, hesitating he placed his hands on the table and tangled them. He sighed heavily before looking up, meeting Sebastian's smug glare.

"You see, Sebastian I tried to hesitate. I did not want to tell you what Blaine said to me but it is simple fact that he confessed that he could not be without me. Isn't that unbelievable?" He could feel Sebastian's tit-for-tat response coming and already regretted the faked disbelief. Blaine was one of the sincerest persons he knew, and when he had said that, he had meant it. And he still did.

"Well, maybe you misunderstood, 'cause honestly I can't believe it." _Okay, that was rather lame,_ Kurt thought but Sebastian wasn't finished. "It might take some time and that is fine but it won't take more than my humble self to make him forget you."

Kurt didn't want to admit it but beside the anger there was doubt. Sebastian was getting to him and he hated it. Why couldn't he just back off and respect a good relationship?

Sebastian seemed to see that what he was saying worked because he continued.

"You know Kurt, do you really have to behave like you do? I mean coming over here and ''talking to me face-to-face." You do keep acting like a fool. In the end it will be me and not you and if you didn't realize you should start preparing for that." His voice was back to sympathetic but this time his voice couldn't hide the mean undertone.

Kurt looked away to hide his discomfort and in this moment his phone saved him. It buzzed in his pocket and gave him an excuse to focus on something else but Sebastian. He took it out and saw that he had received a text from Blaine: "Just outside the Lima Bean. I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the night with you. The things I imagined doing to you all week. It's gonna be legen… wait for it… dary!"

Kurt could feel his cheeks get hot as he remembered all the things he had thought about the past week… and smile at Blaine's totally unfunny allusion. The text gave him his courage back. Like so many of Blaine's text had done. Courage. That was their motto. And he would prove here and now that he was as brave as Blaine thought he were… no matter if it were bullies or annoying competition he had to stand up to.

He flashed Sebastian a smile, Blaine had once referred to as _dazzling_. He wasn't sure that it had the same effect on anyone but Blaine, but is certainly caught Sebastian off guard.

"I think you should realize, and I know this pretty hard for you to understand, but he is part of my life and I am part of his. And you know what Sebastian. This is pretty much killing you inside. Because deep down inside, you know that you have no chance. You can say whatever you want but you will not be able to destroy what we have. It's simple fact and I'm sorry that you cannot tell true love from simple attraction, but I can. And so does Blaine."

He was pretty satisfied with his speech and was still smiling at Sebastian, whose turn it was now to look away.

"Oh Kurt, when will you get the picture? You may be the present but I'll be the future and you are so going to be the past. Maybe you should just do us, and with us I do mean Blaine and me, a favor and get lost." It was surely supposed to sound confident but Kurt could hear a slight hint of uncertainty and that boosted his confidence.

"You cannot destroy this love I found and I will not allow you're silly games anymore. Blaine is mine. There is no doubt about that. And yeah I have proof for that. More than you can imagine but I do not see any reason why I should tell you. You might as well throw in the towel." He shrugged before casually leaning back, examining Sebastian's reaction confidently.

"Yeah, sure. What makes you sure that he wants _you_. Maybe he's just taking what's so pathetically offered." It was a lame comeback and Kurt literally laughed at it. He leaned over the table looking Sebastian deep into the eyes.

"I am his first boyfriend, his first love and his first lover. I am the one to claim this very special place in his heart. And you know what, that's the way it was meant to be from the moment we met at Dalton a year ago, right from the start." Sebastian stared back, his eyes furious but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

That was the moment Kurt looked up and saw Blaine crossing the parking lot heading for the entrance. Now Kurt also understood what had took him so long. He had a beautiful red rose in his hand. It seemed like he had taken his time to pick the most beautiful one in the nearby shop, his grin indicated that he was rather pleased with himself.

Kurt quickly focused on Sebastian again. He wanted to get his conclusion out before Blaine came in.

"To sum it up for you Sebastian _Warbler_. You need to give it up. I really had about enough. Blaine belongs to me. He. Is. Mine. I am really sorry that you are so confused to think that you have a shot at him but he is my boyfriend. He wants me. And only me." He glanced up. Blaine had just entered the Lima Bean and was looking for him.

He stood up swiftly and said quietly, giving Sebastian a look of total arrogance: "And I'm about to show you."

He went over to Blaine, hips swinging and without even a small "hi" grabbed Blaine's chin gently, bend his head down and pressed a slow and smoldering kiss onto his lips. He could feel Blaine's surprise at the unusual display of affection in public but after a moment he could feel Blaine relaxing and sighing into the kiss.

When he pulled away he saw Blaine looked positively confused and sated.

"Hi", Kurt said smiling.

"Hey", breathed Blaine and remembering he added: "I got you this." With a goofy grin Blaine handed him the red rose, bending his head a little as he did so. Kurt took it and smelled at it, closing his eyes before he lightly brushed the blossom along his jaw-line.

As he opened them again he saw that Blaine's chin had dropped slightly. He chuckled and leaned forward, taking Blaine's left hand in his right, until his mouth was close to Blaine's ear.

"Leave now and I will make all your dreams come true tonight." He accompanied his words with a lick and a bite at Blaine's earlobe. He could hear Blaine gasp and felt the boy shiver at his words.

He pulled back and saw Blaine staring at him with glazed eyes.

"Let's get going." Blaine breathed and pulled at his hand leading him out the coffee shop. Blaine hadn't even turned to say hello to Sebastian.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and looked Sebastian in the eyes. He gave him his best bitch look, before grinning at him and pressing Blaine's rose at his lips lightly.

_Santana would be so proud,_ Kurt thought, Blaine's rose hiding his smug smirk.


	2. Gives you hell

Okay so this is part two of our challenge: Finchel - Gives you hell.

I mean as it already is a Finchel song I found it too boring to just let them fight and kinda put the song to it... so instead of a real Finchel story, this turned out to be a real bromance thing between Puck and Finn discussing Finchel.

I hope you find it funny :D

* * *

"I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place..."

Finn growled. "Dude! Can you turn that off?" Puck looked up from their game of halo – he was winning – and looked at him confused. "Why? That song rocks!"

"Yeah... just kinda heavy load on it..." Puck smirked. This could be interesting. He put the game on pause and turned off his stereo, before sitting down on the floor across Finn.

"Spill," he demanded. Finn looked away his ears turning red. Uhh this would be really good.

"Come on dude! I'm your buddy. You can tell me." Finn looked at him like he wanted to say, since when can _I _trust _you_ but then he sighed and closed his eyes. After they had made up over the whole Quinn and Rachel stuff, Puck had promised to never do something like that again to him and Finn had promised to not bring it up to get away with stuff. Puck was his man and if there was somebody he could talk to then him... or Kurt. But Kurt was sure to make more fun of him so Puck...

"Remember the time... after or first win at Sectionals?" Puck nodded slowly. "Well you know that Rachel and I kinda were together after and then I told her like I didn't want to be with her because I wasn't over Quinn and I kinda behaved like a big douche bag?" Puck nodded again.

"Yeah sure I do." Finn sighed again. "And you remember which song she sang to me after I dumped her?" Puck stared a moment at him before relisation hit his face.

"Oh." He breathed. "OH!" He smirked now breaking out into a low chuckle.

"And _that's_ why you can stand the song? Because Rachel sang it to you in a bad mood like two years ago?" Puck expected Finn to laugh too, shake it off and resume their game but instead he was looking away, clenching and unclenching his hands...

"Dude? There's more?" Puck was now really concerned. Rachel was cool and everything but she also tended to be kind of a psycho from time to time.

"Well, you know, we had kind of a talk after we got back together... no more secrets for me and no more getting back when she was pissed but after our first fight then I got a voice mail from her! I listened to it and she was singing this freaking song to me! I mean okay, I got it. This time it had totally been my fault because I had forgotten that we had date night but still! It was like reaaaally mean because it just made me feel so guilty! I mean back then I really had been mean and since she uses this song to remind me of it! I mean not like a lot but way to often... and so I really kinda hate this song. It just gets me down and I automatically feel the urge to talk to her to apologize... even when I haven't done anything wrong! It's weird..."

Puck had just stared at him while Finn was talking. Rachel was really kind of a bitch. And a real Jew the way she could play this guilt game.

"Wow. Man. I'm sorry. This is bad! Can't you do anything against it? I mean like talk to her?"

Finn shook his head.

"I mean I kinda tried. I told her she should tell me when something was wrong and not leave songs on my box but she just said that she was an artist and that her music delivered her emotion or something and I didn't want to tell her that it is just one song that really gets to me."

Puck laughed at that making Finn look confused.

"Sorry, dude but she knows." He laughed again. It was unbelievable how oblivious this man could be!

"What? How do you know?" Puck leaned forward holding two fingers up.

"Two things. First: she's a girl. They are high on this emotion stuff what means she knows what makes you feel good but also what hurts you most. Prove: she knew it when she found out about you and Santana getting it on Sophomore year." Finn nodded at this memory his expression getting a little graver so Puck continued quickly. "And second: she's a Jew!" Puck looked contemned with his reasoning but Finn looked at him puzzled.

"What has being Jewish to with it all?" Puck looked at him in surprise.

"Serious dude? You like getting married to a Jew and you have no idea what that means?" Finn shook his head cautiously. Puck sighed.

"Okay, have you ever like watched late reruns of the Nanny? And don't play with me. I know that's for girls but everyone has!" Finn grinned and nodded.

"So you remember this hot Jewish chick who plays the nanny? She's Jewish and what's the main problem with her mother? The guilt. Guilt is a totally Jewish thing and all Jewish girls know how to play this game." Finn seemed to get what Puck was saying.

"So you mean Rachel knows that guilt is like my week point and as she's Jewish she absolutely knows how to make me feel most guilty?" Puck nodded fiercely.

"God!" Finn exhaled. "I'm doomed."

"You are man! But cheer up! Rachel's hot and the song isn't brilliant enough to give that body up. I mean you seem to have no probs with the rest of her weird personality... Sure you can cope with missing out on AAR." Finn let himself drop to the floor, fists pressed to his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Will do..." He mumbled in response.

"Come on dude! Enough with the girl talk. Let's kill something!" And with that he slammed the controller into Finn's stomach, turned the stereo back on and resumed the game.

Finn got up quickly and a moment later they were playing again, _I just can't stop loving you_ quietly playing in the background.


	3. A house is not a home

So in fact his isn't really part of the challenge but I just had this song stuck in my head all day after listening to it in the car and I was just in some random shop... because that had been my intention - shopping - when the song just became a small story in my head and I literally got my notebook out in the middle of the shop and started writing. I have no idea if it is good.. I mean I didn't really plan doing it or sth but after listening to the song another 20 times (yap. ituns kept count.) I just need to put it out there.

SO hope you enjoy some Klaingst. I don't never to. Too teary. Cried writing it and I knew I'd be all the way for writing a happy ending. Lol.

* * *

A House is not a home – Klaine

* * *

He had been sorry, before the door had shut behind him but his still present anger had driven him down the stairs and out of the building before the ache in his chest could have stopped him.

Blaine's words were still ringing in his ears: "_Kurt. You leave now… I won't be here when you come back_."

"_Then so be it_." He had spat back and stormed out.

He came to an abrupt halt at a red traffic light. The loss of movement finally gave his conscience the opportunity to take control.

_What was he thinking? What if Blaine listened to his nonsense this time? What if Blaine had really gone?_

Fear spread through his body and made him shiver.

_How long had he wandered around town? Would Blaine have left when he came back?_ He couldn't bear the thought!

He spun around, heading back to where he and Blaine lived. Were living for three years now. The place he called home.

He climbed the stairs in a hurry and by the time he turned the key he was close to praying or begging to some deity for the miracle of Blaine still being there. Waiting.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep, before entering.

As he opened them again and looked around, he noticed that nothing had changed. Their coffee cups from breakfast were still on the living room table, music was still playing. Just the chair Blaine had sat in was now empty.

Looking at the empty chair Kurt felt like something hard and heavy was settling in his stomach and consuming him from the inside.

He couldn't even clearly remember their argument. They had talked about Blaine leaving on business. Just a couple of days. But still **days**. And for the umpteenth time this month only!

Kurt just didn't like him being away and Blaine had asked if he trusted him and Kurt had said that he did but that Blaine had to make time for them even if he hadn't because that were the only way this would worked.

Blaine had sat there pleading for him to understand and that had made Kurt even more furious! Blaine had made him feel like it was **him** not willing to make time! Not willing to work things out and then he had said it: "Maybe I should just leave as it doesn't matter to you if I'm around or not. Maybe I shouldn't trust you. Who knows what you're doing when you're on these ''_business trips_''. Maybe I should just not wait and long for you all the time. Maybe I should just go and find someone who at least tries to spend time with me."

His voice had been venomous and he had aimed for it to be. Had known how it affected Blaine by the look his boyfriend had given him. Shattered. Puppy eyes. Pleading and hurt. Kurt had just shot him one of his bitch glares and headed for the door.

He had just put on his coat and grabbed his keys as Blaine had spoken. He hadn't moved and his expression hadn't changed but there had been theses words: "_Kurt. You leave now… I won't be here when you come back._"

The words which Kurt had answered so harshly and the words which had made him realize that indeed the whole argument had been his fault.

His own damn fault.

He called for Blaine but didn't get an answer. The apartment remained quite. He was gone. Then he tried to call his mobile, but the line stayed as quite as their flat.

Kurt went over to the chair and kneeled down in front of it, laying his cheek on the cushion as he started to sob. He was such a fucking idiot!

Blaine was the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Kurt knew he could trust him. He knew that there was nothing in the world Blaine loved more than him and he knew that Blaine wanted nothing more than to be with him. And he had thrown it away in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly he got up. Maybe Blaine just hadn't heard him. Maybe he still was somewhere in the flat. He moved like a machine or a zombie, with wide, glazed eyes, searching the flat, which felt gloomy and lonely without Blaine's laughter but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

He finished his search in the bedroom, falling face down on the mattress as he gave up. Blaine's smell surrounded him as he started crying again, mumbling Blaine's name and apologies into the cushion. Finally he fell asleep.

Minutes, hours maybe days later he was woken by a hand stroking his hair. He jumped awake looking around startled and was met with a red eyed Blaine sitting beside him. Blaine's eyes matched his own and he couldn't help but leap at him and hold him as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Blaine." He sobbed as Blaine started to stroke his hair again.

"I know." Blaine mumbled, resting his cheek against Kurt's hair. "You said it like a million times in your sleep."

Kurt was shaken by the light chuckle vibrating though Blaine's chest. It was the best feeling in the world.

"You know I didn't mean it, don't you? Please Blaine. Don't leave me. You can go but please always come back… cause without you." Kurt looked up, focusing on Blaine's sad eyes and chocked slightly as another sob started to form. "This isn't home. I just don't want to live without you and when I have to 'cause you're gone it breaks my heart a little. And it's selfish and wrong and I'm being a total bitch but I just love you and I can't help it. Please don't let me being a total prick keep us apart."

Blaine looked at him and slowly leant down to kiss his forehead. "Just go back to sleep love. You look like you could need some. And while you sleep remember that I love you and will always come back and that all I want is you to be here when I do because coming back to you is the best thing about going away."

Kurt grinned at him though his eyes were already watering again. He pressed his face against Blaine's chest while his love wrapped his arms around him, both reveling the feeling of being home.


End file.
